Anabella Dawn Volturi
by CatyDidIt
Summary: Awesomness must read summary inside! Caution Edward bashing! May end up being Edward x Bella don't know yet.
1. Summary

Summary of Fan Fiction

Ok so have you ever wondered if Bella had a secret Identity? What if Bella was Anabella NOT Isabella? What if everything was different? What if Anabella was about 700 years old? This is the story of Anabella Dawn Volturi.

**AN: I am just giving you the summary for now. Leave some love and review and I update faster!**


	2. Ch 1: Volterra

A/N Hey guys this disclaimer goes throughout the story so yea I don't own Twilight sadly... But I do own this story and my character Anabella Dawn :) Red on!

As I run across the court yard filled with people I have to think to myself, 'Why did I take **this **job from daddy?' And thenm the answer comes, because I am the only one "qualified" as my dad Aro and uncles Marcus and Caius, kings of the Volturi, liked to put it. They told me this before I left for the horrid small town called forks two long years ago. Honestly that was the two worst years ever.

I had been away from my mate, my Alec for too long. I used to think nothin and no one could tear us apart from eachother. Turns out I was wrong. My dad can.  
Finally! I was back in Volterra! My home. My father turned 2010 years old this year and I missed his birthday, as well as my uncles. It was enough to make me want to cry these damned human tears.

Two years ago I was sent to Forks so I could watch the Cullens activity for a while. Of course I was undercover as a human. But I had my information now. I could return to my fathers side as the awesomely cool ruthless Volturi Princess. But Edward Fucking Cullen had other plans. Then agian this was a consiquence.

Alice Cullen, honestly my favorite of all the Cullens, saw me cliff diving in La Push. Now let me tell you why I was cliff diving, Twatward had left the human me and for some reason I thought I had failed. Why did I feel this way? Who the hell knows! I just wanted it to go away so I went cliff divng. Anywho Alice saw me and told Edward I died. Edward is the stupidest vampire I know. He's book smart, not street smart. He seriously thinks I am his real mate, little does he know I already have a mate, and I am already a vampire! little does he know that I am Princess Anabella Dawn Volturi, daughter to King Aro and niece of King Marcus and King Caius. Avery powerful princess at that.

While thinking through everthing I wasn't watching where I was going and my clumsy human self ran into the giant fountian in the middle of the courtyard. Seriously who the hell puts a damn stone FOUNTIAN in the middle of the fucking court yard? It hurt alot. But I didn't stop, I kept going even through the water, I couldn't stop it was almost noon. I couldn't let Edward walk out into the sunlight and expose our existence. He was one of us that still sparkled. And his sparkly gayness just freaking looked bad. See after a certian point in our lives, excuse me, existances, at about 300 years old, we stop sparkling and it kinda starts to hurt to go into the sunlight. Edward still had a ways to go and the only one who didn't sparkle in that coven was Carlisle.

I finally reached Edward and thinking 'jeeze this is gonna hurt like hell!' I barelled into Edward's chest. I was right it did hurt. Edward looked down and said "Bella? How is it possble that you're here?" At this point I wanted to slap him. But instaed I looked up at him and said "Edward! What are you? Stupid? You could have exposed the existance of vampires!"

He tried to say something but I shut him up with a kiss. I felt dirty everytime I kissed Edward. He was a horrible kisser, it was like drowning in saliva. Gross. We stopped 'kissing' when we heard a voice behind us that sounded alot like Felix.

Turning around confirmed that it was infact Felix with Demetri right behind him. "Well, well, if it isn't Edward and the human who knows too much" Demitri said and I could hear the double meaning on human.

The next thing I knew Alice was behind me and Edward was infront of me. I had to wonder why they were doing this and then I remembered I was the weak helpless human. "Your services are no longer needed" Edward hissed.

Wait, did he just say not needed? Of course they were needed! Luckily Jane saved me. "Edward, Aro would like to speak with you before you leave.

A/N Hey I know it's terribly short but hey its late more on Monday! Leave some love in the form of a comment ;)


	3. Ch 2: The Throne Room

As we were walking through the secret Volturi entrance I stared in wonder. It was nothing like the Volturi castle. In fact it was completely different. It was dark, damp, and humid.

We reached the elevator to get to the first reception desk and step in side.

As we walk out of the elevator to Gianna's desk I see her _flirting_ with MY Alec! That whore! She knew he was mine! Her dreams of becoming a vampire have just been crushed!

Alec looked up and said "Ah Jane you have brought back more than just one!" He gave Jane a hug and looked directly into my eyes and I saw them fill with love then sadness as his eyes flickered down and saw that I was holding Fuckward's hand.

We all walked to the second room then to the hallway that led to the throne room. As we reached the throne room Alec and Jane took their places along with the rest of the guard. As I looked up my father, then my Uncles, and finally my empty throne, I had had it.

I dropped Doucshward's hand, said "Hi daddy, Uncles," walked over to Alec to give him a nice long kiss. But I didn't get to my throne because Edward started yelling at me. "Bella! Why the hell did you just kiss him? I am your mate!"

When he said mate I got pissed. "Edward Mason Cullen!" I rounded on him, "Edward I am NOT your mate! I AM Alec's mate! And he is mine! If you have any problems with that go and burn your gay self!" Daddy gasped at my harsh words. "Hi daddy!" I said sweetly, then changed from human form to vampire form in two seconds.

Next I hear Edward gasp, I turn around and see him running to attack me. Alec stood in front of me to shield me from Twatward. Next thing you hear is the snapping of limbs and the fight was over before I could blink. Next thing I know I smell burning vampire.

I didn't even get to see it!

Alice was now beside me crying. "Alice dear," I cooed "why are you crying?"

"Because I loved Edward, when you never did."

"Oh Alice! I am so sorry! I had no idea!"

"If your name isn't Bella, then who are you?"

"Ah, I think I can answer that one," Daddy said from behind me.

"Aro, who is she? I am so confused! A minute ago you" she said pointing accusingly me, "were a human! How are you a vampire? _What the hell is going on?_" she was now in full freak out mode.

Aro was going to clam her though. " Alice this," he gestures to me, "is Princess Anabella Dawn Volturi. Princess of the Volturi. There is a reason one of the thrones was empty dear." Daddy looked at me with pride.

I looked at Alice an idea forming in my head, "Alice since you loved Edward you now have nothing to live for correct?" Alice nodded slowly not exactly sure where I was going with this. "Then why don't you join us?" I almost yelled with excitement.

Alice looked like she was somewhere else which meant she was having a vision. "Yes I will join you!" she yelled jumping up and down with excitement. I thought she would fly.

**A/N: OMG so I will be typing the next chapter soon! And I know it's short, I am working on it. The next chapter should be longer. I am in a play at the moment so I will try to update at least once a week!**

**Thanks Y'all (Yes I am actually Texan) (No we don't all talk like hicks :)) **


	4. Ch 3: Alice Joins Us

******A/N Hey guys thanks for all of your reviews! And in this chapter I wanna thank my beta The Immortals Death! I sent this to her at like 10 o clock and I was in my inbox this morning!**

******Read On :)**

Alice had been with us for a few months now, it as interesting none the less. After a few days with us she found Jasper. Father had collected him during the civil war. His power was so cool! He could control the emotions of a person!

Turns out... Jasper was Alice's true mate, not Edward. So all in all things worked out.

But Edwards 'family' was now complicating things. They were insisting they come for a visit to check on Alice and I, to see if we were okay, yes we're fine Daddy told them, to bad Carlisle and Esme didn't believe it.

Carlisle thinks we are all dead. Even when Daddy assured them Alice and I are fine, though Edward was not as lucky.

I would also have to look human for this wonderful event! Alice and I would also get to go shopping!

Good thing Alice likes shopping, because I wouldn't be going with her otherwise.

Shopping with Alice was a lot more different than I thought it would be. Any way we were back at the castle and Alice hopped out of my Porsche, while talking non stop. And all I got from it was "I am totally going with you next time!"

"Great Ali can't wait!" I really couldn't wait, but I had a fish to fry with daddy. But first I needed to go to my room to put my stuff away. "Hey Ali, I'm gonna go and put my stuff away before the Cullens get here. Okay?"

"Okay!" she squeaked and ran off, with her bags bouncing at her side. I am guessing she was going to go find Jasper, who had given up long before us.

When I reached my wing of the castle I sensed that some thing wasn't right. Like there were more people than there should be here...

"Shit.." I said under my breath as I caught Carlisle and the others scents. I jumped to the throne room. When I say jump I mean like I was physically on the other side of the castle and then the next second I was in the throne room.

"Daddy! Why are the Cullen's in my wing of the castle?" I screamed like a little drama queen. But I was not just mad I was livid. I hated any one being in Alec and I's wing of the castle, other than the people I allowed to stay there.

"Because darling-" he started,

I wasn't about to let him finish "Don't let you 'because daring' me! You built that wing _just_ for Alec and I!" I screeched.

"Anabella!" daddy yelled, I knew I should shut up now, "the Cullens WILL be staying in your wing, whether you like it or not! Now you need to look like Bella Swan NOW, they will be in the throne room in 5 minutes." dad sang the last part.

Great. I have to look like Bella effing Swan again! I hate the Cullens! I will make them Volturi slaves! Well on second thought, not Rose and Em. They're cool. Just Carlisle and Esme, they broke the law, Rose and Em were against telling Bella so Rose and Em are all good.

I ran to my room to change when I had a brilliant idea, I jumped back to the throne room.

I looked up at my dad, "Daddy what if I looked like Bella Swan but with red eyes?"

Daddy thought about it for a minute and said "Ana, I think that is a wonderful idea. Would you like to any thing else?" he asked with a devilish grin

"Yes I would may I tell you with my gift?" I said mimicking his grin.

" Go right ahead." I walked over and touched his hand using my gift instead of his.

******A/N OK I know not as cliffy as I wanted it to be but I am working on it and I am going to need 10 more reviews before I update again!****!**


	5. Ch 4: Iniatation

**Ok guys I'm sorry this chapter is SO short the next one is a bit longer! And I am also sorry that it took so long to update!**

**ENJOY! Ok guys I know I have been falling behind but I am taking a vow to update sooner! **

**WARNING! Major Edward bashing!**

Rosalie and Emmett had to go through their initiation, draining a human.

Needless to say Emmett was siked, Rosalie, not so much. She had only drained a human once, she knew they were stupid; we basically had the same views of humans, but never knew it because when I met her I had to be under cover…

We were on our way to Paris, we being Emmett, Rose, Ali (she still hadn't had her initiation yet) Jasper, Alec, and me. Parisians tasted delicious. They tasted French. Ha- ha I made a funny.

So we are on the Volturi's very plush plane that I use quite often, you know for various reasons… It had _many _flat screen TVs and a couple couches, chairs, every DVD known to man, and snacks for the humans manning the plane.

Well we couldn't eat them… So we also have blood bags from the blood bank.

An hour later we landed in the Paris airport, my favorite place to hunt. Of course I haven't hunted in Paris for a few years, thanks to daddy. But beggars can't be choosers.

Rose, Ali, and I had been talking on the plane and decided when we were done; we would go to all the great Paris shopping places

Walking down the dark stinky ally, I felt confident in Rose, Em, and Ali, they on the other hand were not. To be fair, we'll say they were scared crapless.

"Guys you'll be fine. It's just a mangy human, and besides they are inferior!" I said walking ahead in my six inch heels, stopping abruptly after getting several feet ahead.

"I hear something…" Alice so low only we could hear.

"Yes, you do…" hissed a familiar voice. It took me a moment to place the voice.

Edward…

***GASP* Cliffy!**

**I will try to update again sometime this week!**

**Ok Bella has a long list of powers... Sadly I don't know how to incorporate them... and I have hit a road block in chapter like 6 so ill publish chapter 5 then ask y'all to review and ever so kindly give me suggestions on what to do so see y'all in a few days! **


	6. Ch 5: He Returns

**Hey guys thanks for the one review ****Cutie-Shayla! I know the last chapter left y'all hanging but this one might too!**

He stalked out from behind a puke green dumpster, looking quite human. Glittering green eyes and all. Wait a second… Green eyes? He IS human! But he can't be! It's impossible! I watched him burn!

"How did you survive the fire spoiled brat? And why did you come back? Your family are _not _the people you remember." I spat at him.

"Darling Bella,-"

"My name to _you_ is _not_ Bella." I hissed.

"Sure whatever, any way Anabella," he sneered my name, "I honestly don't know how I came back I remember burning, oh trust me I do, man I'm just glad it's over. I woke up in Volterra as a human who can read minds." He finished, and for the first time since I met him he didn't seem self confident, he looked scared.

Terrified actually.

I started chuckling, for the first time since I had seen and met him, Edward was scared. I found it funny.

His head snapped up when he heard me, "Anabella, this is not funny."

The rest of my group had joined in, "Ha! I assure you Edward it truly is!" we said in unison.

Now he was freaked out. He turned and started to run, but Rose and Em were faster, "What do you want us to do with him?" we all said in unison.

"Hmm… why not drain him for your initiation?" they looked pleased with this wonderful idea and both started drinking immediately.

"I love you Bella!" he screamed before he collapsed from blood loss. Those words stirred something inside me. I couldn't quite place what it was exactly but it left me feeling kind of empty.

Every one was looking at me funny now. I looked at Emmett and Rosalie. They looked great with red eyes. "Em, can you throw his body in the dumpster? I can't look at it." Alec chose now to walk over to me.

"Hun, he was lying and you know it. From what you told me, he barely touched you, correct? That isn't the sign of someone who loves you, this is." and with that he kissed me.

I wan in heaven, as I was every time he kissed me.

It ended to fast. That sucks. But, I couldn't get those last four words from Edward out of my head. Was he serious? Or was he just doing it to bug me? Either way,, I had a feeling he wouldn't be gone for good…

Back at the castle, Alec and I where talking. "My beautiful Anabell," he cooed using my favorite nickname. We were lying together on our wonderfully comfortable bed. It was a canopy bed, with red painted tulips going down the side. The tulips symbolized our everlasting love for each other.

I was looking at them in thought when I voiced one, "Alec how long has it been since we had a wedding?" I mused.

"Quite a wile actually. About 300 years I'd say."

"Well then, I do believe that it is time to have another our vows are long pat expired." I said happily.

"Well then we must tell Aro and the others…" Alec replied.

**Ok so I am having trouble with the next chapter I will try to finish it and get it up soon! Leave some love and Review!**


	7. AN Important First Come ONLY

Hello everyone! I have officially hit a roadblock… sad face! I will be putting this story up for adoption BUT I want all rights to the story line and my character Annabella. Please Message me if you want to adopt the story!


End file.
